The Legend of Dragon Riders  Rebuilding
by darkness in light54
Summary: this is a sequil to “The Legend of Zelda – Empire” by: xakattak please read his and the eragon books.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N this is a sequel to the Eragon books and to the fanfic "The Legend of Zelda – Empire" by: xakattak. Please read these before you read my fanfic because it won't make any sense other wise

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

It had been six months to the day since Link and Vanilor had returned to Hyrule. In that six month period, with cooperation between the dragon riders and the Hylian royal family a road between the two continents was constructed across the small land bridge. After the construction. You see the continent of Hyrule is attached to the continent of Algesia through a small neck of land that is completely forested. On the Hyrule half it is called the lost woods. On the algesia half it is called du weldenvarden. Also since then link had spoken to Eragon only once. Before link had left Eragon's dragon Saphira had laid six eggs with his own dragon, Vanilor. Before link had left to return to his homeland Eragon had bestowed two dragon eggs of the six laid to Link. Eragon the leader of the newly formed dragon riders did this in hopes that two dragon riders would sprout from Hyrule.

We find the only dragon rider in Hyrule at this time also known as the hero of time with the dragon eggs bestowed upon him by Eragon, before her highness princess Zelda. Link said "to you I place these dragons in your charge, to decide what to do."

"Thank you link" said Zelda "actually I wish you to please take them to the centers of each of our tribes and give everyone a fair chance to become a dragon rider. First I will bless them with my divine right as to make sure they are not to be harmed by evil." With that Zelda took the crystal coloured egg and said something under her breath with that she handed it back. She then took the pale yellow egg. It was almost a colour that represented light. She took it and began to bless it. But with her tentative touch the egg began to shake. She was quite frightened by this and laid the egg swiftly but gently on to the throne. Link began to smile.

"What's happening to the egg Link!?" Zelda yelled.

"Do not be afraid my friend but be proud as you are the first Hylian female rider." Said link with an uplifting expression.

"What do you mean? I'm a rider… ha!"

"This egg had been enchanted not to hatch until it found its rider. Thus because it is hatching you are a rider."

"Really?"

And with that the egg exploded giving birth to a pale yellow dragon. Zelda and link looked upon its tiny face.

"Oh isn't it cute" said Zelda as she reached out and touched her new companion. All of a sudden she fell backwards link was just fast enough to catch her before she hit the ground. She was unconscious for a moment but woke up just in time to see a silver oval appear on her hand.

In just a few seconds link began to say "Zelda you might want to…." But then Zelda said interjected "I think she's hungry." Link was astonished for he was about to warn Zelda about the tugging at the back of her mind telling her that her dragon was hungry.

She ran to a rope and hauled it only to hear a bell. A few moments later a servant burst in through the throne room doors. "You rang my lady"

"Yes Mr. Gaotoulet. Bring me the biggest steak in the castle supposing you have to cut it out of a cow your self" Zelda stated.

"Yes my lady at once" and with that the great oak doors opened and closed behind Mr. Gaotoulet.

"You said it was a she, how did you know." Inquired a confused link.

"I reached into its mind I felt a link between us and I used it" said Zelda rather flatly.

"Really? I wasn't able to progress that far with my dragon when it first hatched you will become the most powerful of the riders I am quite sure. They thought I was good but just you wait they think you are ten times the dragon rider I or Eragon are. We will have to speak with Eragon and tell him the news about your new dragon and I'll get a list of names for the dragon." Said link excitedly.

"Thank you link. Also while you are at it tell Eragon we will be on our way to algeasia after we hatch that lovely crystal coloured egg. Tomorrow we will venture to the korikari forest to present the egg to them. Everyone will get the chance to touch the egg, maybe our dragon rider will be there. Contact the korikari elders and tell them we will arrive during the early afternoon." Zelda said while fondling with her new dragon.

"At once my princess" said link and with that he spun on his heal and left the thrown room.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Link walked into a small room at the end of a corridor in the castle. Inside of this room was a mirror on a wall. Link walked over to the mirror and whispered something to it he then said Eragon, Algesia. He waited a moment and finally in the mirror was a picture of Eragon which with enthusiasm said "hello my good friend."

"Hello old friend, I have word of my progress in Hyrule with the dragon riders. The pale yellow egg hatched to princess Zelda today. I need a list of dragon names for a female dragon. Tomorrow we will venture to…" with this link interrupted.

"Wait princess Zelda is a dragon rider?... and how do you know it's a female." Said Eragon with eyes wide open

"Yes the princess of Hyrule is a dragon rider insignia and all. She knew it was a girl because she ventured inside its mind today only a few moments after it hatched." Said link

"she must be incredibly powerful, you said she was a sage with the triforce and a part of the royal family… how powerful can one person be." Said Eragon with sarcasm.

"Oh she is quite powerful my dear friend. More than yours or my mind can comprehend. Her magical abilities could but an elf to shame. She need not words for to summon her power as we do. She merely thinks what she wants to happen and it does. I suppose with the added power of her dragon she would be near on unbeatable. But don't think for one moment she will think herself better than you or I, never she is increbly honest and modest." Said link with passion like no other.

"She sounds like a wonderful person anyways continue with your report good friend." Said Eragon.

"Now where was I… oh yes… tomorrow we will venture off to the korikari forest to test the crystal coloured egg. I do not know where we will go after this but we will be coming your way as soon as we hatch the next dragon. How is the effort of restoring algesia going?"

"Quite good actually I personally took out a few of the slavery auctions myself. And an egg has hatched for Katrina my sister in law and Ayra too. Their dragons are big enough to fly now so they together have been taking care of small problems I will wait till you get here to introduce them. The list of dragon names that I have are as follows Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb, Saphira, Bid'Daum, Shruikan, Vanilor, Eridor, Ingothold, Miremel, Opheila, Lenora, Glaedr, Thorn." Said Eragon tiredly.

"Thank you old friend… now get some rest."

"I'll get right on that sir" and with a funny salute the picture faded

Link then stepped forward and again whispered something to the mirror. After he finished whispering he said Korikari forest. He waited a few moments when on the mirror appeared a korikari which link had never met. The strange character said "hello this is korikari forest Methinsfold speaking. How may I help you?"

"Good evening Methinsfold, I am link the hero of time and I have been requested to inform you that tomorrow we will be venturing into your forest to present a dragon egg to the people. Everyone is to be lined up in alphabetical order to touch the egg. After this is finished we will over night at korikari forest and in the morning we will depart. Please have the best of accommodations as princess Zelda will be attending. Clear out my old house I will sleep there for the night."

"Right away sir. Will you be brining your dragon." Said Methinsfold.

"Yes I shall be bring Vanilor please have his accommodations ready as well. Thank you and goodnight" and with that the image faded out again.

_Did you get all of that Vanilor_ link said to his almighty powerful green dragon.

_Yes will we be flying there link_ said Vanilor.

_Yes and be prepared and rested… you will carry the princess her dragon and myself_ link told him.

_Ok I will be ready see you in the morning_. Vanilor said with intense seriousness.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A/N this concludes chapter one I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this is my second chapter in the last chapter forgot to say that I am not the owner of this account I am the owners brother.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

It was a crystal clear morning the following day in Hyrule. The air was crisp and cold. Link awoke early that day to prepare for his and the princesses journey that day. Even though there was no foreseeable danger link packed all of his weapons. He saddled Vanilor and waited for the princess to arrive.

It was only five minutes from the time link was fully prepared that the princess had entered the court yard. As she walked over link came to her. She asked "are you ready to depart."

Link replied "yes I am princess are you and your dragon ready."

"Yes we are" said the princess with an air of excitement.

"Then lets depart" link said in a longing voice. He truly wanted to be in his old house again.

They mounted the powerful green dragon and set off. Vanilor was flying with excess speed. Link believed it to be him showing his daughter his capabilities. It was only a ten minute flight from the castle to korikari forest where they landed with a light thud.

Link and Zelda dismounted. Zelda let her dragon go and play with its father Vanilor. With that Zelda said "Link did you inquire about the dragon names."

"Yes I did here are the names I have. Jura, Hirador, Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen, Gretiem, Beroan, Roslarb, Saphira, Bid'Daum, Shruikan, Vanilor, Eridor, Ingothold, Miremel, Opheila, Lenora, Glaedr, Thorn are the names I have." Said link.

"Its name will be Lenora." Said Zelda approvingly

"My princess you may not just pick the name you have to consult you dragon." Said link a little disappointed.

"Oh I did. She said she would like Lenora. She said it sounded kind like light." Zelda said matter of factly.

Oh my goodness, thought link. How can her dragon speak with her over such distances after only a night? How can her dragon speak, she must be quite powerful.

Zelda and link walked over to the korikari who link recognized as Methinsfold. He told then a table had been set up for them over by the store in the village. Everyone who wished to touch the egg was in alphabetical order and waiting for them to begin. With this link and Zelda proceeded to the table.

Minutes passed, and minutes turned to hours, and hours turned into the day. By twilight before the darkness of the night. The last person touched the egg with no effect. Link and Zelda said goodnight as they turned into where they were sleeping. Before link went to bed he wanted to try and contact his old friend Midna. He took out the mirror which had hung on the wall the night before and whispered something to it. He then said Midna Twilight princess. With that he waited, and waited, and waited. Finally to his surprise the mirror had a picture on it. It was Midna links heart skipped a few beats as he saw his old friend crystal clear in the mirror. "Hello Midna it is link it's been so long. I have missed you my friend"

"Link is it truly you. I have missed you as well. I thought we would never speak again because of the dimension split. I never even believed it possible to speak and see you." Said Midna

"How have you been? Since I saw you last." Said Link with surprise

"My world is undergoing much reconstruction. It is going great." Midna said

"Listen I've wanted to tell you something. When you left my heart sunk into my feet. I felt as if my world was falling around me. Midna I love you and I want you to know that." Said link.

"Link I love you to but there a barrier that separates us we can't be together. It's impossible."

"What if I told you I found another way into the twilight zone?" Said link with a devious face.

"How not possible it cannot be." Said Midna

"It is I found it in a land called Algesia. It is on a southern continent from Hyrule. In Algesia there is a chamber called the vault of souls. There is a connection between the two worlds there."

Midna whispered under her breath "a door discovered by the man with beast as his friend"

"What?" link said as he didn't hear her.

"Nothing, nothing have you recently gotten a new companion?" asked Midna.

"Yes" stated link. "I have, while I was in Algesia a green dragon hatched for me. I am its rider or companion as you said."

"Oh congratulations." Said Midna with a forced smile.

"How would you know to ask" link said with an air of suspicion in his tone.

"Oh I must run sorry I will have to talk to you later."

"But…"

"Bye" and with that the image faded.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

I must investigate into this matter. If link truly found a way to the twilight zone then we may be able to figure out a way for our worlds to travel back and forth Midna thought. And with that she stormed out of the room.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

Link again whispered something to the mirror and said Goron village. With that links Goron brother greo was in the mirror. "Hello greo. This is link, have a place for myself, princes Zelda and my dragon arranged. Also have the people from Goron village and have the people of koriki village join in. the line must be in front of a table and in alphabetical order. We will arrive at sometime in the morning to present the Goron and koriki people with a dragon egg."

"It shall be done right away." Said greo

"Thank you and goodnight brother" said link.

"Good night." And with that the image faded.

_Did you get all that Vanilor_ link said.

_Yes my friend_ Vanilor said

_Ok be ready_ and with that link nodded of in his old bed in his old house. Nothing could go wrong.


End file.
